pettofandomcom-20200215-history
Satoru
Satoru (悟) is one of the main characters in Pet. His memory operation is the "image" of the door and he works with Hayashi and Katsuragi. Appearance As a child he had short dark hair and long same colored eyebrows. Older, he has trimmed bleached blond appearing hair and short, upwards slanting, shorter eyebrows above his small hazel eyes. There is a prominent vertical scar on his forehead. Satoru wears multiple facial piercings specifically on his left eyebrow, nostril and having both ears featuring four-helix piercings on each side. For clothing, Satoru opts for casual attire including a raised collar, short-sleeved, gray zipper vest with purple features along the top of the shoulders and along the bottom of the garment. This is worn over a long-sleeved black shirt that is longer at the base as well. His loose-fitting pants are in the same style as the vest, namely gray with a purple zipper pocket on the thigh area, with a piece of cord used for some purpose. These are tucked into a darker purple pair of three strapped boots that have gray soles. He is also seen in a pale purple jumper, and brown trousers. Personality As a child, he spoke more in his mind than in person where he would watch the same anime show repeatedly. He showed an intense fear of some of his mother's inner dark thoughts, screaming in horror and banging his head against objects. Being an adult and able to speak and articulate himself, he is generally calm and supportive to those he is working with. He uses colloquial terminology such as "man" and "dude". Whilst he has pity for people, he agrees with Katsuragi's assessment that they are murderers. Generally he is well-adjusted within the cultural norms of society, especially considering his past and profession. Finding himself bored with a game, his curiosity leads him to seeking out Hiroki's store. Willing to help him feel better when he is upset, he tells Hiroki that he dyed his hair and got piercings to take his mind off Hayashi's absence. His shows some consciousness about the piercings, under the impression that woman only flirt to poke fun at him, and being used to that. He adapts his behaviour to function at ease in tense situations. Upon discovering that Jin was not really under his influence, and she had heard about him from Hayashi, he immediately altered his real state of dread to one of familiarity treating Jin as a friend who knew Hayashi, and cordially asking how he was. Alone in a room with her, he guided the conversation, acting as if her were under the impression that she was here to give him an assignment. History As a young boy, he is watching the same anime on television seemingly dazed and slightly drooling, before a door opens nearby and he witnesses his mother using a pair of kitchen knives to horizontally cut herself up. Reacting with terror, Satoru bashes his head against the television and continues to scream, where he is taken to a hospital. With a band-aid on his forehead, he is led by a nurse to a room where he continues to watch a television with a similar expression as before. When Hayashi joins him, Satoru is transported to an open field with a huge rainbow above them. 's peak]]He points to a lone door in the meadow. He finds himself in another environment namely submerged up to his head in an ocean of goo like substance where the sky is made of large angry appearing eyes, mouths and dismembered parts of his mother. He sees Hayashi materialize from a human sized hurricane and asks who he is. Hearing Hayashi explain, he asks if he means the Everywhere Door, pointing to a lone wooden appearing door on the surface. Helping himself to a door on the surface of the ocean, he falls back into the meadow-like world. Returning to the room in the real world, Tsukasa appears oblivious to Katsuragi's actions before being led away by Hayashi.Chapter 1 It is remembered that he was with Hayashi and Katsuragi, oblivious to his father and mother having passed away, as well as his grandmother nearby. Taken out the room, he is afforded the means to communicate by Hayashi who he remembers as Mr. Matasa. Not registering that his grandmother's mind has been crushed by Katsuragi, he is led away to be looked after by Hayashi. He was holding a toy rabbit, watching television when Hayashi was explaining to Tsukasa that he is only able to look after Satoru.Episode 5: Locks During his mid-teens, in Hayashi's peak Satoru heard from him that the Company's bosses are scared of them which accordingly is why they never meet directly. Asking what he is talking about, he is uncertain of the need for peak defences when he is in Hayashi's right now. He replies why would he manipulate or crush his memories. Being informed that the higher ups of the Company fear them, with that he is quizzed on how he thinks the bosses make sure they stay in line. His physical body in a room, he registers why they have lookouts keeping tabs on them. Learning it is not just them, the walls in their room have ears as well hence why he is speaking to Hayashi in his peak. Part of the conversations with Hayashi in their Peak involved Satoru asking why he needed to pretend he has never heard what Hayashi told him, hearing it is because the Company will view him as a threat.Episode 4: A Trap for Hayashi Story Satoru is at the docks night and informs Katsuragi that there is no spare key in the car that Kenji left an item in. Regardless, he addresses Yokota asking how he fancies taking to the skies. He explains the way to a tunnel Yokota can take, unknowingly being observed by Kenji himself.Pet Manga, Chapter 2 Pouring his drink away after Katsuragi used the can as an ash tray, Satoru listens to him speak of "Peaks" and "Valleys". He explains having an "image" makes things easier, and one can avoid getting trapped in valleys. He is remembered joining Katsuragi as he tried to strike a deal with Yokota for the counterfeit bills. As he sees Katsuragi cry out in pain, Satoru realizes that he is stuck in Yokota's valley and that is affecting him in this memory. He told Katsuragi not to make threats and synchronize at the same time. from a tampered valley]]Entering through a door into the landscape where Katsuragi has his lower torso crushed by a giant foot, Satoru pulls him to safety. It is too late, Satoru explains the perils of the memory with Yokota seeing Katsuragi as Yokota's younger brother. It is too late to further question Yokota, Satoru inspects him in Katsuragi's memories and explains that Yokota has been crushed. In the car with Katsuragi, he suggests it is a good thing that they do not need to crush Kenji. Joining the three in the apartment, he syncs up to take Katsuragi and himself in, but tries to put this off with Katsuragi wanting to crush Kenji. Joining Hiroki and Tsukasa in Kenji's valley, he witnesses Kenji's mother before being swallowed by Hiroki in his giant goldfish form, bringing them out of the memory. He is surprised and asks if Hiroki has always been able to do that. Departing with Katsuragi, and replying to his question on whether he thinks Hiroki and Tsukasa are doing it, Satoru explains someone's peak is given to them by someone else. He understands that someone else going in with Tsukasa is like them stealing his peak and he thinks of Hayashi. He is waiting outside the diving bar to meet Hiroki and Tsukasa.Pet Anime, Episode 1: The Crushers In the car with them, he shares a view on Katsuragi and that he had been looking forward to this all day.Episode 2: Views of the Peak Seated in an airport arrival with Katsuragi and Tsukasa, he watches as the president of the Chen Group arrives in Japan, meeting with the Yakuza, before Satoru rises to his feet. With Katsuragi, he hears from Tsukasa how posing as Satomi may not work since his supposed lapdog Inui is projecting another person unto Satomi and he is not truly a part of his peak. Satory clarifies that the person in Inui's memories looks like Satomi but it is really someone else. With Tsukasa leaving to conform who he thinks it is, Satoru offers to join him, before understanding why his help was declined. Walking out a convenience store, he hands items to Katsuragi and announces he does not get something: Counselor Zhou's memories were altered to get him to work for the company. With him now dead, Satoru concludes all that effort has gone to waste. He is advised that unless he wants to join him, then he should not go looking for answers, to which he knows.Episode 3: Jobs A memory shows him with Hayashi and his grandmother after his parents passed away. In the present, Satoru is in a hotel having dropped his game controller after dying. Bored, he is aware of and wonders where Hiroki opened his store. Remembering how Katsuragi rejected the notion of seeing it otherwise Katsuragi's head would be on a spike, Satoru considers he has been playing games for three days now. Contemplating the door for a moment, he exclaims loudly that his stomach hurts. In the past, Satoru learned from Hayashi that they are monitored by lookouts. Within his hotel room, a member of staff offers to clean the room. Describing his stomach as being in real pain, Satoru requests she help him up. Communicating his pain as he is assisted, Satoru immediately leans in close to ascertain that she likes to flick the bean. He alleviates her affronted expression by stating that he said it is her job to clean, right. Suddenly not feeling so bad anymore, Satoru glances at her to plainly ask could she let go of his hand. At once he places his hand over her eyes then instructs her to point to the bug in this room. Seeing it in the direction of the television, the display continues with Satoru voicing loudly that he now needs help getting to the bathroom. Recalling more of Hayashi's teachings, the ears will take into account excuses, and the lookouts can become carrier pigeons. Applying that with the verbal communications on his stomach pains in the hotel room, Satoru can turn the lookout woman to a carrier pigeon, someone bent to his will with the use of a key word. The shower is running as he instructs the hotel maid to feel very relaxed and want to talk about anything and everything when she hears the phrase "Mr. Matasa". Talking at ease, Satoru asks her to tell him how many lookouts there are. His second question concerns where Tsukasa and Hiroki have set up shop, rephrasing it to is anyone watching a place that sells goldfish. Unlike the four people monitoring himself, Satoru is happy to learn of just the one observing the fish store so asks where it is. In a Pizza Hut opposite the Fish & Fish destination, Satoru has left the lookout unconscious and heads over. Paying no mind to two woman who are discussing the shop being closed, Satoru uses the back entrance to find and greet Hiroki by himself within. Taken aback by his irked reaction to his presence, Satoru attempts to diffuse the sudden tension, offering to help by doing their thing on people passing to instigate business. His proposition soundly rejected, and resulting in Hiroki cracking a fish tank with a torch, Satoru cries out that the fish are getting out, before moving to help. Using a vase to deal with the water leakage and with Hiroki pouting moodily, Satoru downheartedly thinks he should have stayed away. Listening to Hiroki's perspectives, he asks what he means with his lock being weak. Unaware that locks could get weak, Satoru downplays the benefits of his door image by stating the knob is often broken when he tries to open it. As Hiroki begins to cry at Tsukasa's absence, Satoru assuages him with the facts that Tsukasa has been separated from the person who shared their peak with him. Likewise, he himself has not heard from Hayashi in two years. Rather than taking his disappearance well, Satoru has been trying to take his mind off it, there is nothing else to do but wait. This approach is beneficial to Hiroki, then remarking the unlit store as a bit dreary, Satoru suggests going out for a bit. He has made the pizza guys across the road carrier pigeons so there is no need to worry, before Satoru explains what a carrier pigeon is, namely someone who does not know they are passing on information. Elaborating further, it is different from their usual hypnosis and keeps information safe from Katsuragi. Satoru also reveals the unknown to Hiroki news concerning the lookouts surveilling them. Tending to the fish in the cracked tank, Satoru questions Hiroki on this butterfly he has mentioned. He watches puzzled as Hiroki opens the shutters and guides out something he cannot see. Having escaped his hotel confinement, Satoru exits a car. At another hotel he sits at a bar with a drink and pizza before him. Ordering a gin and tonic, with cola instead of tonic, he sees a woman join him. Treated to a drink by her, they share a toast before accidentally dropping his drink, and take ahold of Jin to bring her under his influence. Suggesting they go and get crazy, Satoru is greatly alarmed that Jin was not under his influence at all and asks who she is. Hearing she heard about him from Hayashi, Satoru adapts his shock to amiably questioning if he is well. Heading to the VIP room together, Satoru asks Jin if she is a Company employee or a crusher. His next question is whether she is here to give him an assignment. With the answer being no, Satoru requests to see Katsuragi's number on her phone to confirm whether she really is a Company employee. His suspicions lie in why a Company employee would talk to him about lookouts, and receiving confirmation he thinks she is here about him sneaking out the hotel. Asking what she wants to know, he only recently found out there are other people who can use an image, too. Attempting to approximate her background, from her estimated age and not using an image, he guesses that she is Chinese. Satoru is able to speak Chinese himself, and with the matter turning to company and security, Satoru has heard of a group called the qigong masters who could manipulate others using hypnosis. All the while speaking casually, Satoru is also thinking and piecing together information. He assumes Jin was the first of the crushers and the first person Hayashi ever synced with. Outwardly expressing shock and verbally feigning disbelief to Jin that a group of masters killed the CEO's father, inwardly Satoru already knew. He is also aware that after that the Company went and killed all of the qihong masters and their children. He knows Katsuragi was spared since he was an employee, and Hayashi since he was an image user, but wonders why Jin is alive. He considers she may be a relative of the CEO. Needing to know why she is even revealing such sensitive details, he remains suspicious and would dive in if she were not a crusher. Considering whether she is lying, and thinking where did she look just now, he contemplates it could all be an act. Needing to take another look, he suggests another drink, at exactly the same time that Jin makes the same suggestion. Going along with her pretence that Satoru manipulated the lookouts so that he could sneak away from the hotel. Asking if Jin is really the CEO's niece when she reveals it, Satoru thinks he knew it. He receives the offer to become a Company employee, but would need to ask Hayashi about it first. Hearing about Jin's cousin, he asks her age and registers that she is five years older than him. With their meeting over, he exits the room with her and asks what is the earliest memory Jin has of her mother. He sadly notes to himself that Jin's grandfather who raised her was murdered. Satoru explains that Jin being able to form memories by herself means she does need an image, they are a last resort for someone like him who is unable to create his own memories. Needing to use an image to receive someone else's Peak, Satoru remembers back to him being a child and that not being able to form memories of ones own is horrible. Thinking of his mother, he describes it as being trapped inside people's feelings and they are squashing you. It is thanks to his Image as to why he could change and become like he is now. He offers to take Jin to the memory of a person who knew her mother, the place where she is at her most beautiful. Satoru guesses this must be inside Jin's father's memory. Bidding her goodnight, he considers the suggestion that they could work together.Episode 6: Back Door Images Pet TK.png Satoru submerged.png|Submerged in his mother's turmoils Satoru's Mother visualization.png|How he visualized his mother Episode 4 - A salacious remark.png|Asking a salacious question to a Lookout Relationships Hayashi They first interacted in the hospital where Satoru was transported by him into a world made up of his mother's concerns. Satoru speaks to Hayashi in this world and is taken to one of Hayashi's happiest memories, his peak, which enabled Satoru to begin to form memories. He becomes Hayashi's pet and whilst very fond of him, he has not seen him for two years. Thinking if him, he would not want someone else to head into a memory and take Satoru's peak. Raised by him, when he was older Satoru heard from Hayashi how the higher ups of the Company avoided them out of fear. He lived with Hayashi for ten years and figures if he is doing jobs elsewhere, then Satoru needs to work as well. Discussing matters in their Peak, Satoru hears sensitive information concerning the Company from Hayashi, including the fact that as pets they are monitored by them. He has also told of the qigong masters by Hayashi, and asks whether all the modern day crushers were taught by them. However, Satoru was not informed by him that Hayashi was the one responsible for locating them. Katsuragi He works with Katsuragi when Hayashi is absent, and supports him overall. Even when his canned drink is used as an ashtray by Katsuragi, Satoru remarks that he thinks Katsuragi has done pretty well considering that he did not use an image. He expresses to Hiroki that there are very few people who like Katsuragi. Satoru is not considered for a task where Hayashi is involved when he is found again. Confined to a hotel room during this period, and unable to leave since Katsuragi's head was on the line, Satoru left anyway. With the prospect of working with Jin, Satoru considers that more fun than working with Katsuragi. Hiroki He was uncertain about inviting himself into Hiroki's memory delving, and thought to himself for Hiroki to forgive him for this. When his hoody is seized, he says sorry to Hiroki for bringing Katsuragi here. He can understand Hiroki's strong reaction to wanting to complete the memory alteration with Tsukasa and is aware Hiroki's peak was given to him by Tsukasa. Seeking him out at his new Fish & Fish store, he tries to help calm Hiroki in his frustrated state. Failing to help, Satoru feels he should not have come and is called out for always speaking to Hiroki as if he is older than Satoru. Tsukasa Familiar with Tsukasa, he is sent to pick him up after an errand. He asks if Tsukasa is fine to investigate a job by himself and offers to help, which is declined since Tsukasa made a promise with Hiroki. Ron Unknown to him, Satoru is spied on by this member of the Company from a pizza shop across the road. Jin Offered a drink by her at a hotel bar, he requests this lady's drink be put on his tab. He attempts to use his powers on her before finding they are ineffective on a Company employee and a crusher. He guesses she is around twenty five years old, and must have been around eight or nine when she met Hayashi in China. He is sympathetic to her family background. Speaking of Images, he tells her she is better off having always been able to make her own memories. In line with Jin's wish, Satoru does tell her that someday he will take her inside the memory of a person who knew her mother. Asking how long Jin is staying here, he is keen on the idea of working with her. Yokota When Satoru is with Katsuragi, he ensures that Yokota is certain to be driving one hundred miles an hour to take to the skies. Kenji Saying it was good that they did not need to crush Kenji, Katsuragi detected pity from Satoru concerning him. Satoru's Mother Outwardly distant to her, in his mind he is subject to graphic realizations of her bleak thoughts. With her considering suicide, Satoru sees her dismembered body parts floating in the sky, and words that she cannot take anymore. He also internalizes his mother's interactions with his father, that she is the only one to suffer and why does he take things out on her. Satoru's Father His father worked with Katsuragi on a number of jobs. Due to Satoru's state as a child, he remained unreactive to news that he had passed away in an accident. Peaks and Valleys His peak was given to him by Hayashi. Views on the Company All he needs to know about the Company is what he needs to know for his work. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters